


And somehow I'm feeling, It's "up" that I fell

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Elphaba!Yuuri, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Like they’re actually making the musical, M/M, Makeup Artist Victor, Musical Artist Yuuri, Smut, Wicked Musical AU, Yes we’re going there, Yuuri’s thunder thighs, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Yuuri has been playing Elphaba in the musical Wicked for a few years now. Phichit plays Glinda, and Yuuri really loves his job and the cast. One day, the old director Lilia announces her retirement. Instead, a young man named Christophe Giacometti gets the job. He decides that even though the musical is doing good, it needs to be spiced up. That means revealing more skin. For Yuuri, that means a lot more of him needs to be painted green, which would be fine if Christophe hadn’t hired the hottest make up artist in the entire world to do so - Victor.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 50
Kudos: 242
Collections: NSFW Viktuuri Bookmarks





	And somehow I'm feeling, It's "up" that I fell

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this was born early 2018, and have been sitting in my wips folder since. I guess it was time to get it written now. I hope you enjoy!

**Title:** And somehow I'm feeling, It's "up" that I fell

**Rating:** Explicit

**Archive Warning:** N/A

**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice

**Relationship:** Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri

**Characters:** Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont, Christophe Giacometti, Lilia Baranovskya. 

**Words** :

**Additional Tags:** Wicked Musical AU, Yes, Like they’re actually making the musical, Musical Artist Yuuri, Elphaba!Yuuri, Makeup Artist Victor, Yuuri’s thunder thighs, Body Worship, Yes we’re going there, Fluff, Smut, Explicit Sexual Content. 

**Summary:** **  
** Yuuri has been playing Elphaba in the musical Wicked for a few years now. Phichit plays Glinda, and Yuuri really loves his job and the cast. One day, the old director Lilia announces her retirement. Instead, a young man named Christophe Giacometti gets the job. He decides that even though the musical is doing good, it needs to be spiced up. That means revealing more skin. For Yuuri, that means a lot more of him needs to be painted green, which would be fine if Christophe hadn’t hired the hottest make up artist in the entire world to do so - Victor.

**Notes:** The idea for this was born early 2018, and have been sitting in my wips folder since. I guess it was time to get it written now. I hope you enjoy! 

  
  


__________________

“Do you think he’ll be as hot as in the photos?” Phichit asked, peering from side to side as they waited for the light for the pedestrian crossing to turn green. Yuuri sucked the inside of his cheek into his mouth, as he fiddled nervously with his hands as he kept his gaze forward. “I don’t know if I’m hoping he will, or not. I’m not sure I’ll be able to focus on stage if he’s  _ that _ hot. Can you imagine, his green eyes just following me as I’m singing? I’ll swoon.”

“I just hope he’s nice,” Yuuri mumbled, and then started walking again as the light turned green. “It’s going to be strange. Lilia’s been the director for so long, well before we started.”

“And she’s made the show the success it is today, but don’t you want to know if we could be more?” Phichit asked, excitement clear in his voice as he skipped along the sidewalk. Yuuri looked over, and caught his wide grin as they came closer to the back entrance of the theater, so familiar by now. Yuuri felt like he knew every dent in the stone building, each and every crack in the pavement. 

“Yeah, I guess. I do like it as it is now though, I feel we do a good job, right?” Yuuri said, looking away from Phichit for a moment. 

“I think we do an excellent job, but we’ve been playing Wicked the same way for years now. I adore being Glinda, but Lilia had a very specific view of how she wanted it to be. Maybe this way we could have more creative impact?” Phichit suggested, and Yuuri went on to worry his lower lip between his teeth. 

“Or less,” he said, and Phichit arched an appointed eyebrow up, making Yuuri break into a bashful smile. “Sorry, I know I’m being negative. I’m just nervous.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Phichit said with a nod as he scrunched up his nose. “I’m sure it will be fun though. Maybe Christophe won’t want to change much anyway.”

“I think he will though,” Yuuri said as Phichit opened the back door, both of them slipping in through known hallways up towards their changing rooms. “He’s never directed anything like this before, and I would guess he would want to put his own spin on it.”

“Yeah,” Phichit said, and this time he didn’t pull back his smile as it spread his lips wide. “It’s going to be great, even if he might be too hot not to drool over.” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, and decided to say nothing more on the subject. They had reached the second floor at this point, and they both headed into their separate changing rooms to discard scarves and jackets. Yuuri threw his over the armrest of the small couch in there, meeting his own expression in the mirror. He had transformed himself into Elphaba here almost daily for the last three years, and he had loved almost every second of it. 

Yuuri let out a long sigh. It was not that he didn’t want to keep getting better and evolve, it was that he was so scared to lose this, to not measure up to the new director’s expectations or new view. He took a deep breath, and then turned to meet his best friend again, who was waiting for him just outside. 

Phichit had been cast as Glinda at the same time as Yuuri had joined the cast, and together they had shaped their versions of the parts as their friendship formed with it. Yuuri had never had a friend quite like Phichit. He was bubbly and positive, and didn’t seem to mind when Yuuri fell quiet, and had never cowered away from Yuuri’s too big emotions. One of the biggest joys of Yuuri’s job was to spend five nights, and one matinee, every week on stage with his best friend. It was always so much fun. Now, he was terrified to lose it. Christophe would love Phichit, Yuuri was sure of it, but what if he couldn’t measure up?

Phichit chatted on as they made their way back down, the murmur from the rest of the crew growing as they approached the stage. Yuuri felt anxiety rise in his chest again. Christophe was known for his out there directing, of his sensual twists on known stories, and Yuuri was pretty sure he couldn’t bring that into the performance. He didn’t even know where to start. 

They walked out on the stage to see the area filled with activity. Other crew members were mingling about, and at the center of it all stood Lilia, as tall and regal as always, the new director of Wicked standing by her side. 

“Holy shit he  _ is  _ hot,” Phichit said in a whisper, and then hooked his arm into Yuuri’s as he marched them over there, Yuuri’s whole body filling with nerves as they got closer. “Do you think he’s single?”

“I have no idea Phichit,” Yuuri wheezed between clenched teeth, and then turned forward again, only to catch sparkling green eyes. Christophe Giacometti was indeed handsome, with his soft curls and dark undercut. He was exactly Phichit’s type, and Yuuri was sure that hearing his friend gush about him would become a constant in his life from now on. 

“Ah, here they are,” Lilia said as she spotted them, her tone just as flat as always. “Here we have our stars, do not worry they are usually joined by the hips like this but they are merely friends, so no risk for drama - right boys?”

“Yes madam,” Yuuri and Phichit answered in tandem. She had worried as they grew closer that they would become a couple, but they had never been like that, even if Phichit sometimes liked to tease her for it. There were no rules against the crew forming relationships, but since Lilia had her own history with a co-actor, Yuuri could understand her worry. The same had been brought up when Yuuri met Cao Bin, the actor playing Fiero, but it had very soon been evident that while the man was nice, Yuuri had no interest in spending any time with him off stage, and neither did Phichit. 

“Yes good, Yuuri and Phichit, this is Mr. Giacometti, who is to take over the production from this day forward,” Lilia introduced. “Mr. Giacometti, this is of course Yuuri Katsuki and Phichit Chulanont, our esteemed Elphaba and Glinda.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Yuuri said as he took Christophe’s offered hand and shook it. He smiled warmly, but Yuuri saw the sparkle his gaze took as he grabbed Phichit’s hand. Perhaps the interest was mutual then. 

“Yes, we’ve been looking forward to seeing you in person,” Phichit said, fluttering his long lashes in a way that made Yuuri stifle off a giggle. “Since we have heard so much about you.”

“Oh, only the worst things I hope,” Christophe said as his smile widened. “Then I have an opportunity to grow.” 

“I am sure we will become very well acquainted with each other’s good and bad sides in the months to come,” Phichit said with a cheeky smile. Oh this was going to be interesting to watch. 

“Yes, I am sure we will, “ Christophe agreed, his grin turning sharp. “I have a few ideas for this play after all.”

“Ideas?” Yuuri asked, his heart beating a little too roughly against his ribs as he tried to hide his nerves. “What kind of ideas?”

Christophe’s eyes moved from Phichit to Yuuri, and then his eyes fell down to Yuuri’s torso, before they came back up to meet Yuuri’s gaze again. Oh no, oh no, there was only one thing that could warrant such a gaze, and Yuuri knew before Christophe spoke that he wouldn’t like it. 

“Yuuri, have you ever worn a corset?”

_________________

“Are you sure this is fitting for the part?” Yuuri said, looking down at the black corset in his hands, swirling patterns decorating it. It was beautiful, and Yuuri had worn similar things before, but never on stage. He had high doubts he would ever be able to sing in it, if laced too tight. 

He looked up and met Christophe’s knowing gaze, and quickly moved away his own. Chris had made it clear that he wanted to go for a more mature and sensual look for Elphaba. Glinda would get a makeover as well, but not to the extent that Yuuri would. Beside the corset, there was a new hat, a long voluminous skirt train, as well as fish stockings and hotpants, topped off with black pumps. A very, very different feel from how Yuuri’s wardrobe had been before, with him covered from neck to toe in a long black dress. 

“I am sure,” Chris said, and Yuuri dared to look up at him. The director looked a little softer now, crossing his leg as he studied Yuuri from the couch in Yuuri’s dressing room. He had come in with the outfit, giving Yuuri the opportunity to look it over before the costume designers fit it to him. “I know it is different, but I’m sure you can pull it off.”

“I-” Yuuri started, and then swallowed as he looked down at the garment in his hands. He could try. He loved this job, and even if this was not how he envisioned the part to be like, perhaps it would make him grow as a performer. “I’ll try them on.”

“Excellent! Do you need me to help?” Chris said with a grin as he rose, but Yuuri shook his head. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to lace the corset properly on his own, but he was not very keen on the idea of changing in front of Chris, when he wasn’t sure he would be comfortable in it at all. It felt more safe to face himself first. 

**“** I’ll manage,” Yuuri said with a smile, and Chris nodded before stepping out, leaving Yuuri alone. He looked himself in the eye in the mirror, and then let out a deep sigh, starting to undress from his everyday clothes of jeans and a hoodie. He had always enjoyed this part of the performance, the transformation. How he stepped out of the clothes of being Yuuri, and stepped into the character. He guessed he would need to form a new view of Elphaba now. 

Yuuri wasn’t really sure in which order everything should come on, but after pulling on the fishnets and hotpants, he did his best with the corset, before tying the train around his waist, and then stepped into his shoes, before he looked at himself in the mirror. 

He sucked in a breath. It was definitely different. 

Yuuri stared at his reflection for a long moment, blinking as he tried to adjust to what he was seeing. It didn’t fully feel like Elpheba, but maybe-

The knock from the door startled him, and he instinctively grabbed the train to pull around his legs, but straightened as he saw Chris opened the door slowly. 

“Can I come in?” he asked, and Yuuri let out a long breath as he nodded, his hands clenching in the fabric. 

“Yes,” he agreed, and then turned back to the mirror, seeing Chris step up beside him as he corrected the outfit. “I don’t know if I fit it all correctly.”

“Yuuri, you look absolutely marvelous,” Chris encouraged, and Yuuri couldn’t help the blood that rushed to his cheeks. “I am sure it will be a big hit, especially with the changes in choreography and tone,” Chris said, coming up beside him to look Yuuri over, first in the full size mirror, and then turned to look directly at him. “It looks even better than I imagined it.”

“How will I ever be able to do my make up for this? I’ll need to be green in so many places,” Yuuri pointed out. They all did their own makeup, and while Yuuri’s took the most time, he was accustomed to it now. It was only his face and hands after all. In this costume, he would have to be almost completely covered in green. 

He caught Chris' gaze in the mirror, and the director grinned far too knowingly back at him.

“Oh, leave that to me  _ cher _ , I have it all figured out.”

______________________

“Hi! Yuuri Katsuki? I’m Victor Nikiforov,” the man that had just appeared in the door to Yuuri’s dressing room said, wearing a charming smile on his lips. Yuuri stuttered in his movements by the mirror and looked with wide eyes at the man, his heart pounding a bit too hard against his chest. He couldn’t have said his name was Victor Nikiforov, right? Because Victor Nikiforov was the-

“I’m your new makeup artist!” Victor cheerfully, taking a step into the room. Yuuri swirled around towards him, meeting his blue gaze head on. Wow, they were even bluer straight on. “I’m very excited to work with you.”

“I- Uhm,” Yuuri said, trying to find his words as he continued to stare at Victor. “Hello.”

Victor beamed, even brighter now, and Yuuri felt as if he was getting lost in looking at his far too handsome face. He had never seen anyone look so good. His hair was silver, falling over one eye, the other one perfectly painted. His cheekbones and jawline were sharp, his nose thin, leading down to plush lips, painted in matt pink. 

Yuuri was gay. 

He was so very, very gay. 

Suddenly he felt very bad about how much he had teased Phichit about his pining for Chris all week, ever since they first met the man. Yuuri was surely about to become a thousand times worse.

“So, what are you doing? Skin care?” Victor asked as he peered over Yuuri’s shoulder. “You have excellent skin, it looks like, do you mind?”

“Huh?” Yuuri asked, but then Victor was kneeling by his chair, having closed the space between them with a few quick steps. He looked up at Yuuri with those startling blue eyes, his fringe having fallen back just slightly to show off a second perfectly painted eye. Oh wow, he looked so very pretty. 

“Hmm,” Victor said, raising his hand slowly, and Yuuri sat so perfectly still, sure that Victor must be able to hear the way his heart pounded, far too hard, in his chest. It felt like the sound echoed between the dressing rooms walls. “Have you done your makeup yourself before?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, and then sucked in a breath as Victor’s hands caressed over his cheek, soft fingers making their way from his jaw up to his cheek bone. “I- We all do.”

“Mhm,” Victor said, as he studied Yuuri's face? Skin? Yuuri had no idea. “I think most musical artists do. I don’t have that much experience in musical theater, but I do in body paint,” Victor mussed, continuing to trace soft fingers over Yuuri’s face. It felt far too good, and Yuuri had to fight the impulse of closing his eyes. When had someone touched him like this before? Had anyone? “You have a very pretty bone structure. Have you used contouring?” 

“On stage?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded, his hands retreating as he sat back on his heels. The warmth of his fingers disappeared with him, and Yuuri almost wanted to ask him to continue, but wow, that would be weird. “No, there’s not really a lot of green toned contouring kits I think. Beside, it needs to be water and touch proof.”

“Oh,” Victor said, his brows knitting together slightly as he sucked his cheek into his mouth, before his eyes brightening again. “Well, I’m sure I’ll figure something out. Will you show me what you have used? I’m guessing the products you have now are touch and waterproof?”

“Yes, I just- I have to apply it about thirty minutes before someone touches it,” Yuuri confessed, pulling his makeup box forward, starting to place the products on the bench before him. “This is what I usually wear.”

“Can I look?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded, unable to look away even as Victor’s focus shifted. He was just as handsome in profile. “I’m not familiar with any of these brands, do you mind if I try them?”

“On you?” Yuuri asked, and Victor laughed, turning back to him with glittering eyes. 

“No, on you! It doesn’t have to be now though, if you don’t want to?” Victor said. “Chris has hired me to be here and help you before every show, so it doesn’t have to be now exactly. I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to work with it.”

“Wha- are you only to help me?” Yuuri asked, and Victor tilted his head to the side, tapping his finger to his far too pretty lips. 

“I’ll help Chris with all of the cast as he reforms the show, look over any change that needs to be made with the new costumes and performance changes, but yeah once that’s done and they’ve all learned how to get it done themselves -- I’m all yours, Yuuri,” Victor said, the way he pronounced Yuuri’s name taking on almost a purr. No one had ever said Yuuri’s name like that before. It made goosebumps break out all over Yuuri’s arms. 

“Oh,” Yuuri said, trying to gather his mind enough to form sentences at all. “Good. I- I look forward to it.”   
Crap. crap, crap what was he even saying? Yuuri was such a mess! Victor didn’t seem to mind though, since his smile widened. He winked, and Yuuri’s heart stuttered in his chest again. This was bad. This was so bad. 

“Oh I do too,” Victor said, and then reached out for the green body paint. “Now, let me paint this beautiful face, and you can show me the costume after that, yes?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, and it was only then it dawned on him why Victor was really there. It wasn’t because Yuuri’s makeup skills were bad, or he needed to get better at contouring, but because Yuuri needed help to put makeup on his back, and his arms, and down his chest and all the way up his legs and  _ oh my god- _

His gaze snapped to Victor again, who was holding up a hairband, a sponge with green paint in his other hand. 

“Put on this please,” he asked, and Yuuri could do nothing but comply, trying very hard not to think about how he would survive Victor touching his thighs. 

____________________________

The hour that followed consisted of Yuuri trying to follow Victor’s instructions of  _ look up, look down, to the side, close your eyes _ , while having a very hard time to look away from Victor at all. Victor didn’t seem to mind though. He smiled as Yuuri stared dumbfounded at him, and giggled when Yuuri scrambled to comply, the sound far too pretty. Victor’s touches were light and careful, and Yuuri felt very cared for as Victor worked on transforming Yuuri into this new form of Elphaba. Yuuri would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it.

Victor fell quiet as he worked, but they did converse every now and then, and after Yuuri admitted to having a dog, Victor’s concentrated expression broke into a wide grin, immediately launching into talking about his own poodle Makkachin. They also shared a love for indian food, and traded tips for which restaurants in the city made the best. That morphed into Victor telling a story of how he and Chris had met, and then Yuuri had to share stories about Phichit, and soon Victor had to pause in doing Yuuri’s eye makeup to laugh so hard he had to clutch his stomach, as Yuuri retold the story of Phichit trying to get them into a club, far too drunk, trying to convince the guard that they were both very powerful witches that would put a hex on him if he didn’t comply. 

At the end of it, Yuuri felt more relaxed than he could remember being with anyone after such a short time, and even if his stomach seemed to flip every time their gazes caught. Victor’s laugh was incredibly pretty, his flush even more so, and oh, Yuuri was already crushing wasn’t he? 

“Okay,” Victor said, after having demanded Yuuri to be quiet for a moment to paint his lips. He looked over Yuuri’s face again, and then a proud smile spread on his lips as he rested back on the chair they had gotten for him, halfway through doing Yuuri’s makeup, when his knees started protesting. “I’m done, you can look at it now.”

Yuuri turned away from Victor slowly, and then caught his own gaze in the mirror. It took a moment, and then a gasp left his lips, as he tried to fully understand what he was seeing. He didn’t even recognize himself first. Victor had sharpened his features, while still managing to keep him looking soft. His eyes looked huge as they stared back at him through the mirror, painted dark, his lashes looking like they were miles long. His usually green painted lips were red, ombreed over to black at the edges. He looked… good. 

“Like it?” Victor asked, and Yuuri shifted his gaze to meet Victor’s instead. He looked like he already knew the answer, but as their eyes met his expression softened slightly. 

“You’re amazing,” Yuuri said as he looked back at himself, still not fully sure it was himself he was seeing looking back. 

“Nonsense, I only heightened what was there,” Victor said, and Yuuri looked back to see him graze his teeth over his lower lip. “You’re very beautiful Yuuri. You made this very easy for me.”

Yuuris’ heart leaped in his chest, but he quickly pushed it down. Victor wasn’t flirting with him, no matter how much Yuuri might have wished he was. He was a makeup artist, he was used to things like this, to heightened features and make the subject look their best. That Yuuri looked beautiful was only a testament to his talent. 

“You did amazing,” Yuuri said again, and Victor did smile wider then. 

“Thank you, I’m very happy you like it,” Victor said. “So do you think you’d be able to go up there and own  _ Defying Gravity, _ in this look?” 

Yuuri looked back at himself, and as he did, he couldn’t help but feel confidence fill his body at the thought of standing on stage looking like this. This was a powerful look, and Elphaba was definitely powerful. “Yeah, I think I would,” Yuuri agreed as he too smiled. 

“Fantastic!” Victor said, and then jumped from the chair, making Yuuri startle from the suddenness of it. “Now, where is that costume, so I know what I have to work with?”

_________________________

Yuuri had never before felt so happy for the existence of dancer-belts. He wasn’t hard now, but at least with wearing this he didn’t have to worry about it in case he did. He was only in a pair of very small tight boxers, and Victor was on his knees before him, carefully spraying the green paint on his legs, up and down. It was an absolutely delicious sight, and Yuuri fought hard not to stare down at Victor between his legs, not thinking about what his mind wanted him to think about. 

“I do think this spray will give a better look,” Victor mused from the floor, and Yuuri hummed in agreement, keeping his gaze up on the wall in front of him. “It’s supposed to dry quicker too, just ten minutes, so you should be able to get into the fishnets and corset quicker. I do think you’ll have to exchange the fishnets fairly often though. If not at every show, then many every third or so. They’ll dig too much into these pretty thighs of yours.”

“Mhm,” Yuuri said in agreement, trying to push down the way his stomach swooped when Victor said things like ‘pretty thighs’. Victor was so free with his compliments. This was only the third time they met, and Yuuri was pretty sure Victor had complimented him more than anyone ever had before, not including his mother. 

“Turn around for me,” Victor instructed, and Yuuri did, Victor’s fingers light as he guided Yuuri around. The spray was slightly cold, but he almost had gotten used to it by now. Still, it was rather strange to get his legs painted. “Good, thank you.”

“So, how has it been to help everyone with their new looks?” Yuuri asked, feeling a little easier now that he didn’t have Victor’s far too pretty face close to his crotch. “Phichit said he loves his new makeup look.”

“I’m glad!” Victor said, as he continued to move over Yuuri’s legs. “It’s been a learning curve, since I’m not used to it being on stage, but I think I’m getting better at it. Turn to the side.”

Yuuri did as told, glancing down at Victor, whose face was set in concentration, a streak of green paint on his cheek. He was so cute. 

“You’re doing amazing,” Yuuri said, and Victor turned his gaze up, smiling as he caught Yuuri’s gaze, before looking back down. 

“You’re very sweet. I hope I can make the show justice. You’re all so talented,” Victor said, pushing up to stand. 

“You’re talented too,” Yuuri said, and Victor’s expression turned soft as he looked back down at Yuuri’s legs, before looking back up at the rest of Yuuri’s body, that he had painted earlier.

“You really look so good Yuuri,” he said, and something crossed his expression, making Yuuri want to reach out and touch him. He didn’t though, far too terrified for what Victor might do, if he might reject him. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, swallowing roughly. “Would you- could you help me into the costume?” 

“I’d love to.” 

_____________________

“What are you doing?”

“Ah!” Yuuri startled, looking with wide eyes over at Victor who was walking down the aisle of the theater towards the stage, breaking out of warming up his voice. “Sorry, I thought everyone had gone already.” 

“No, I think the rest have, but I just finished up with Chris in his office, he’s heading out now though,” Victor explained as he reached the edge of the stage. 

“Oh,” Yuuri said, feeling a blush spread on his cheeks as Victor looked quizzically at his outfit. “Are you heading home too?”

“It depends, '' Victor said slowly, and then pushed himself up onto the stage, sitting down almost right beside at Yuuri’s pumps covered feet. “What are you doing on stage after everyone has gone home, in your costume, Yuuri?”

Yuuri flushed, and suddenly wished he was in his makeup so it wouldn’t have covered how his cheeks burned. “I’m practicing,” Yuuri admitted, and Victor’s brows furrowed as Yuuri let out a long sigh. “I’ve been going through all the songs after everyone has gone home, just to make sure I can sing them, with the corset.”

“Did you get into it yourself?” Victor asked, crossing his legs as he looked up at Yuuri. “I usually very much like doing that.”

“No, Phichit helped me,” Yuuri admitted. It had become a routine for them by now, that Victor helped him into his costume after he had done Yuuri’s makeup. He didn’t need to, but Yuuri craved Victor’s touch, and could never bring himself to tell Victor he could always ask someone else, in case Victor had something else he’d rather do. Victor pouted, and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He was far too cute for Yuuri’s good. 

“What are you practising tonight?” Victor asked, and Yuuri bit into his lower lip. 

“Chris thinks that me and Phichit have very good chemistry on stage,” Yuuri explained, and Victor hummed in agreement as he nodded. “But apparently me and Cao Bin are lacking. He doesn’t feel like we’re believable.”

“Oh,” Victor said, and sat up a little straighter. “You’re practicing  _ I’m not that Boy? _ Or  _ As Long as You’re Mine _ ?” 

“ _ As Long as You’re Mine _ , was the plan,” Yuuri admitted. “I need to get a feel of it in the costume, how to move, how to breathe. Maybe if I can get a grip on myself I can be better in the scene too.”

“Are you practicing alone?” Victor asked, and Yuuri fiddled in place. He could practice most of his songs alone, especially the singing, even if it was never fully the same. 

“Yes, that was the plan,” Yuuri agreed. “I know it might sound weird, but I just want to see if I- If I get used to the singing, I can be better.” 

Yuuri was determined to get it right. He knew he could. He just needed to work harder. 

“I can sing it with you,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s eyes snapped to him, blinking and wide. “I won’t be as good at singing as you or Cao Bin of course, but I know the song.”

Oh that was a dangerous idea, singing about wanting and longing and finally coming together with Victor, who he wished to have all of those things with. Still, Yuuri couldn’t stop himself, words tumbling out before he could stop them. 

“You would do that?” Yuuri asked, and Victor smiled as he nodded, pushing up to stand. 

“Of course, I love hearing you sing. This would just be a very close front row seat,” Victor said with a laugh, and Yuuri rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but laugh too. “Do we have music?”

“Oh, yes sure,” Yuuri said, turning back to the curtains where his phone was plugged into a backway into the sound system. It wasn’t as good as the one they used for the show of course, but it was good enough to practice with. “Are you sure, really?”

Yuuri tried not to think about how having chemistry from his part with Victor would be no trouble at all. He had no desire to kiss Cao Bin, and even if he was an actor and could make it believable on stage, he really did want to kiss Victor. The feeling had been growing and growing in the weeks they had gotten to know each other, and now it was a burning thing, almost a craving. 

Singing this with Victor would be a new type of torture, but Yuuri couldn’t say no, the opportunity too good to pass up. 

“I am very sure Yuuri,” Victor said looking over from him to the stage floor. “Where do you want me?”

“There is fine, uhm. We do it-”

“Sitting on the floor,” Victor filled in, and then sat down on his knee, turned towards Yuuri with his gaze on him. Yuuri’s heart stuttered in his chest. Okay, this was really happening, with Yuuri in a corset and fishnets and pumps and all. “Ready when you are.”

“Okay, I’ll start the song, and then come over. It’ll be a few moments before the music starts, so we’ll have a moment to get ready,” Yuuri said, and Victor nodded, before Yuuri pushed play. 

He walked with sure steps over, and just as he sat down, the familiar notes of the song rang through the empty theater. They were so close like this, and Yuuri’s hands trembled as he took a deep breath, letting all he was feeling for Victor flow through his body as he reached out. 

His right hand came to cup Victor’s cheek, the other on his chest. They had never touched like this, and Yuuri’s heart raced as Victor’s hands curled around his waist. Yuuri licked his lips, and started to sing as he looked into Victor’s eyes. 

_ Kiss me too fiercely, Hold me too tight _

_ I need help believing, You're with me tonight _

_ My wildest dreamings, Could not foresee _

_ Lying beside you, With you wanting me _

It felt like pouring his heart, and suddenly the song had so much more meaning. This had always been the one Yuuri had the most trouble with, but singing it to Victor made it take on a new form, wrapping around Yuuri’s heart fully. He sang, keeping Victor’s gaze as he continued to touch him, holding onto him if this was the only moment they would ever get together. Maybe it was. 

_ And just for this moment, As long as you're mine _

_ I've lost all resistance, And crossed some borderline _

_ And if it turns out, It's over too fast _

_ I'll make every last moment last _

_ As long as you're mine _

Victor’s eyes sparkled as they met Yuuri’s and oh it felt so different than looking into Cao Bin’s. Victor’s expression sparked so much emotion in Yuuri, and he couldn’t help but run his hands over Victor’s body more, grab him tighter. Victor took a deep breath next, and Yuuri’s heart stuttered as he started to sing, voice clear. 

_ Maybe I'm brainless, Maybe I'm wise _

_ But you've got me seeing, Through different eyes _

_ Somehow I've fallen, Under your spell _

_ And somehow I'm feeling, It's "up" that I fell  _

They sang the next chorus together, and it set Yuuri’s body into a rush, even more so when he felt Victor grip him tightly back. Neither of them looked away. Yuuri couldn’t. Victor was so much, made Yuuri feel like no one else, and all he wanted was to lean forward and kiss him, to run his fingers through his hair, to gaps his name against his lips. 

_ Every moment, As long as you're mine _

_ I'll wake up my body, And make up for lost time _

_ Say there's no future, For us as a pair  _

_ And though I may know, I don't care _

They were so close now. Yuuri felt as if they were almost singing into each other’s mouths, breaths ghosting over lips and cheeks. Yuuri pushed the words from his lungs, ringing through the theater but only directed at one goal. He wanted Victor, in a way he had never wanted anyone before. He wanted to hold onto Victor, and never let go. 

_ Just for this moment, As long as you're mine _

_ Come be how you want to, And see how bright we shine _

_ Borrow the moonlight, Until it is through _

_ And know I'll be here holding you _

_ As long as you're mine _

Yuuri caught his breath, and Victor smiled, almost teasingly. They were only a few centimeters apart now, and Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment, opening as Victor spoke. 

“What is it?” he asked, and Yuuri let out a laugh, pressing himself even closer as his heart thundered in his chest. He licked his lips, and then pulled his own gaze from Victor’s lips to his wide eyes. 

“It's just, for the first time, I feel wicked,” Yuuri breathed, and then closed the distance between them. He felt Victor gasp against his lips, and then his grip tightened, one hand coming to cup Yuuri’s neck to press him firmer into the kiss. It felt so good, so incredibly good, and Yuuri let his hands run through the shorter strands of his hair, a low moan leaving Yuuri’s lips at the feeling of Victor gripping around his waist. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri pushed back, opening his eyes to catch Victor’s dark one. “Are we still rehearsing?”

“I hope not,” Yuuri admitted in a breath, his whole body filling with nerves. Oh no, had he let his feelings run away with him? Had he read too much into Victor’s expression and-

“Good,” Victor breathed, and then kissed him again, this time open-mouthed and demanding. Yuuri’s eyes fell shut, and melted into it, pressing fully into Victor’s body. They kissed and kissed, and then Victor pulled away, only to pull Yuuri to his feet, dazed and lips tingling with the feeling of their kiss. “I’ve wanted to do that for weeks now.”

“Weeks?” Yuuri asked, and Victor smiled, cupping his cheek to kiss him again. Yuuri lost his breath, stolen into Victor’s lungs, and Yuuri didn’t really care. He loved this, loved the feeling of Victor’s lips on his own, the way he gripped him tight. Soon they were moving, and even as they continued to kiss they tumbled towards the dressing rooms. They reached the stairs, and soon Yuuri’s shoes were tangling in the train, making him stumble. Victor corrected him, and then his lips found Yuuri’s again as he untitled the tie around Yuuri’s waist, letting the train fall to the floor. 

They continued to kiss, even as Victor’s hands wandered down Yuuri’s waist. He crouched down, and Yuuri followed so easily, as Victor lifted him off the floor. Yuuri wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist, his arms around Victor’s shoulders as they continued to kiss while they ascended the steps, Yuur’s body filled with heat by the realisation of how strong Victor was. Yuuri heard one of his shoes hit the steel stairs, and then the other, the sound of it tumbling down echoing against the walls. Yuuri didn’t care. He was far too occupied with Victor’s lips, the way he tasted as he licked into Yuuri’s mouth. 

They reached the second floor, and Yuuri’s back hit the door to his dressing room as Victor continued to devour his mouth. Yuuri moaned, and fumbled for the door handle, as Victor started kissing down his jaw and neck. 

“Oh,” Yuuri breathed, and then finally the door opened, both of them tumbling inside. Yuuri’s back landed softly on the couch just after Victor had kicked the door shut behind them, and after just a breath Victor’s lips found his own again, his weight heavy on top of Yuuri, grounding him. 

“I want you so much,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri moaned, his hands finding their way under Victor's shirt, pushing it up. “I want to give you everything.”

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed, and then Victor pulled away, pulling the shirt off to throw on the floor. Yuuri’s eyes roamed over the exposed skin, making his body fill with heat. He was already hard, happy now that he wasn’t wearing a dancers’ belt. 

“I mean it,” Victor said, lowering himself over Yuuri again. He caressed carefully over Yuuri’s cheek, making Yuuri’s heart flip in his chest. “I’m so in love with you, Yuuri.”

“I am too,” Yuuri said, and then pulled Victor down to kiss him again, slowler and sweet. “I want to give you everything too.”

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, his hands caressing carefully down the corset. “You’re so beautiful.”

“I want to feel you,” Yuuri said, pushing up to kiss Victor’s lips again, hot and desperate. “I want to- I want to make you feel good.” 

“Fuck,” Victor breathed, and then kissed Yuuri again as they fell back against the couch. Yuuri’s hands caressed down Victor’s body, felt out his smooth skin under his hands, the muscles shifting under his carsses. They moaned into each other's mouths, and soon they were rolling their hips into each other's groins. Yuuri could feel Victor’s erection against his own, and he carved it inside him, wanted to feel Victor spread him wide. 

He moved his hands down, and then caressed over Victor’s clothed erection, making Victor’s breath catch against his lips. 

“Can I take these off?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded and shuffled, to give Yuuri more room. He opened the button on the jeans, and then they fly, and together they pushed Victor’s pants off fully. They pressed close then again, and Yuuri indulged in Victor’s lips, in running his hands down Victor’s back, cupping his cheeks to urge him on in his grinding. “Victor.”

“Yuuri,” Victor answered in a moand, kissing down Yuuri’s neck. “I- mmh- I want-”

“Can I have you inside me?” Yuuri breathed, and Victor moaned again, pushing his hips firmer into Yuuri’s groin, making them both gasp. 

“Yes, yes I- fuck,” Victor breathed, kissing along the edge of the corset as his hands found their way to Yuuri’s hotpant, where he was straining and leaking, longing to be touched. 

“Take them off,” Yuuri urged, and Victor pushed up and smirked, sitting up between Yuuri’s legs to pull them off. Yuuri’s cock became exposed, laying there on the couch only in his corset and the fishnets. Victor’s eyes roamed down his body, and Yuuri felt powerful under Victor’s lustful gaze, sexy even. 

“Goodness Yuuri, look at you,” Victor breathed, his hands roaming over Yuuri’s thighs, pausing to catch Yuuri’s gaze in a silent question, before wrapping his hand around his cock. “You look perfect.”

“Victor,” Yuuri moaned, and then again as Victor started stroking him off, making pleasure rush through Yuuri’s body. “Haaa.”

“Do you- do you have lube?” Victor asked, and Yuuri shook his head. He had never considered needing lube in his dressing room. “I don’t either I-.”   
“The oil?” Yuuri said as the idea came to mind, looking towards the bathroom connected to Yuuri’s dressing room, where he washed off the green makeup after every show. Yuuri pushed up to kiss Victor again, just because it felt like it had been too long since he had. “There’s oil in the shower.”

“Oh,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri smiled against his lips, before pushing fully up from the couch. He retrieved the bottle, and then returned to the couch. Victor was standing beside it, looking unfairly handsome, and Yuuri stopped to kiss him, slow and sweet, pushing his underwear down. He wrapped his free hand around Victor’s length, and stroked slowly upwards, catching the lustful sounds from Victor’s breath. Victor’s hands caressed down his cheeks, squeezing tightly.

“Will you prepare me?” Yuuri asked against his lips, and Victor moaned, leaning down to lift Yuuri off the floor as if he weighed nothing. Yuuri giggled. He had never before known he appreciated being manhandled, but it seemed he really, really did. 

“I’ll do whatever makes you feel good,” Victor said, and then slowly lowered Yuuri onto the couch, taking the bottle from his hands. 

Yuuri spread his legs wide, and Victor lowered himself between them, one hand around Yuuri’s cock, the other—slick with oil—pressing into his hole. Yuuri gasped, his back arching from the stretching sensation. Good, it was so good. 

Victor took his time, slowly and steadily as he stretched Yuuri open, spending a good amount of time just working over Yuuri’s prostate as Yuuri gasped and moaned. He was dizzy with want, and he reached for Victor, beaconing him to come back to claim his lips. 

“Please,” Yuuri breathed as he wrapped his hand around Victor’s cock and stroked, and Victor moaned into his mouth, moving to fit between Yuuri’s thighs. Yuuri guided his cock into his hole, and Victor pushed in, making Yuuri gasp into his mouth as he was filled. 

“Fuck, Yuuri fuck,” Victor breathed as he became fully seated inside Yuuri’s body, and Yuuri moaned too, licking into Victor’s mouth desperately. 

“So good, so big,” Yuuri moaned, and then Victor started to move, fucking into him with his absoultly perfect cock. Yuuri had never felt filled like this before, stretched and claimed. He loved it. “More, Victor, more.”

And Victor complied, pushing deeper into him, faster, harder, just as Yuuri wanted, needed. Yuuri gripped his shoulders tightly, surely leaving marks, as Victor filled him again and again until all Yuuri would do was moan his name. Victor’s lips were on his, but they weren’t kissing now, only breathing, feeling and Yuuri was so close so close-

Victor wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s erection and stroked, and Yuuri fell over the edge, bringing Victor with him as he clenched and trembled, spurting come all over the corset, Victor's hand and chest. Victor’s come filled Yuuri, and Yuuri pressed their lips together as they came down from the high as his heart raced.

Yuuri felt warm all over and not just from the orgasm, but from Victor’s tender gaze, and the soft way he was caressing over Yuuri’s body, as if he was something to be cherished.

“I can’t believe you want me too,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri laughed at the absurdity of it, pressing his lips to Victor’s again. 

“I want all of you,” Yuuri said, and Victor smiled, and kissed his cheek, his nose, his brow. 

“Can I take you out to dinner?” he asked, and Yuuri nodded, and kissed him once more, because he seemed to be addicted to it now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
